The New Girl at Forks
by Kenz Kat
Summary: Bella goes off on vacation to see her mom. Edward is forced to stay behind for the sun keeps him from going with her. When new girl, Nala Muscot, moves to Forks, can Edward stay faithful to Bella? EDWARD WILL NOT CHEAT NO WORRIES!
1. Chapter One

Edward smiled and waved as Isabella drove off to the airport with Charlie. He hoped she would have a good vacation out at her mother's in Florida. Edward knew he would miss her dearly, but at least she could have some fun.

He turned to his car, and pressed the unlock button on the keys. Swiftly floating over to the car, he opened the door, heaving himself into the metal contraption.

Edward put the key in the ignition and turned it so the car made a low rumbling sound; almost like a purr. He put the car into drive and drove off back to Carlisle's. They were supposed to be going on an outing in the forest, and Edward didn't want to miss out on that. He was rather looking forward to it.

Half an hour later, he arrived at the house. Edward turned off the car, and lingered inside a few minutes longer before getting out. His steps quick and lithe, he arrived up at the front door in a matter of seconds. Lightly rapping on its surface, to let them know he was back.

Edward pushed the door open with little effort, walking into the house. He sighed, and hung up his coat on the coat rack.

The quick soundless footsteps of Alice, rushed up to him. She had broad smile on her face.

"Hello brother!" she said happily, leaning forward and pecking him on the cheek. "How did they get off?" she asked; obviously wondering about Charlie and Isabella.

**Bleh! I knwo this chapter is really short, but I haven't got time. I will post more later! I promise! Please R&R. Diclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Edward. le sigh .:.:l-lKenz Katl-l:.:.**


	2. Chapter Two

"They're just fine." he replied. Edward moved quickly, trying to sidestep Alice.

In almost a quicker movement, she was standing in front of him again.

"What do you want Alice?" Edward sighed, aggravated.

"Are you going to miss her?" she asked.

"Yes, very much. Now, can I go?" he asked, the annoyance in his tone becoming fairly clear.

"Oh." Alice replied. "Well, I will see you later!"

Pecking his cheek, she turned swiftly and flew out the door. Edward sighed, he had told Alice the truth about the whole thing with Bella, but he couldn't help but grasp that it wasn't the only thing on his mind to do with Bella. He worried that she might get hurt out in Florida. Worried that she might get hurt, or worse... Killed.

Edward pushed the thought aside and trotted up the stairs, getting ready for the hike with Carlisle and Jasper.

Stepping down the stairs after getting ready, Edward met Carlisle and Japser at the door. He managed a smile, though what he really wanted to do was sulk.

"Ready to go Eddy?" Jasper smirked.

"Yes, and don't call me that." he replied.

---x---

Sorry about taking forever and sorry for another short chapter! I haven't got time. ( Well, keep reviewing!

.:.:l-lKnez Katl-l:.:.


	3. Chapter Three

They didn't leave the house in a rush. For, dusk wasn't coming for another hour, and it would be easier to hunt if it was darker out. But, if they left soon, they could watch the sunset. This was what Edward looked forward to every day. The sunset.

He decided to go outside and watch the skies while Jasper and Carlisle talked. The sky had already started to fade into soft purple and pink colors, darkening to purples and blue as the sky spread farther into ones vision. He grinned to himself as the sun sunk farther into the hills. It was amazing how quickly it moved. So quick. If you blinked, you just might miss it.

The sky darkened withing two minutes, and soon, stars were beginning to pop up in the night sky. Turning to the doorway expectedly, Edward waited for Carlisle and Jasper. Hearing a shaky gasp, he turned to see Alice by one of the trees, holding onto it like the world was about to end. Her eyes stared out into space, alerting Edward that she was having a vision.

"Alice!" he exclaimed, rushing forward to make sure she was okay. Her eyes came back into focus, and she stared at him.

"Edward... Bella... Love..." she breathed airlessly.

"What about Bella?" he asked, his eyebrows pulled into a line of worry.

"Nothing is wrong... with Bella..." she gasped.

"The who-"

"It's you..." she said softly.

Edward backed away, shock in his golden eyes which were now turning a black color.

"What?" was his shaky reply.

She stared into his eyes, sending him what she saw through thought. Edward caught it, and backed away, eyes wide.

"I can't... no... Bella would be heartbroken..." he said. "I love Bella!"

"It seems to be best..." she said, trying to place a hand on his shoulder.

"No..." he flinched away, staring unbelievingly at her face. "I am not unfaithful... I will stay faithful to her!"

"These things happen..." Alice said, looking down.

"It will absolutely not with me!" he exclaimed. "What can I do to stop myself from, hurting her?"

"I haven't a clue." she replied. Then, Alice was gone. She must have run off, while Edward wasn't paying attention. A hand grasped his shoulder, making him jump some. He had been so busy thinking about Bella, he didn't hear Jasper come up behind him.

"You okay?" Jasper asked.

"I'm fine."

Carlisle smiled. "Then we better get going!"

Edward was suddenly enthused about going with them. It must have been Jasper messing with the mood again. Oh well... He followed after them into the deep shelter of the forest.

---x---

Okay, this one is sort of longer, but again. i will try and post more soon! Hope you guys enjoy! It may not be interesting yet, but I am working towards it!

.:.:l-lKenz Katl-l:.:.


	4. Chapter Four

The hunt was actually rather refreshing for Edward. It relieved him of some of his stress; as hunting animals such as bear or mountain lion, helped take out anger and worry. So, when Edward came back with Jasper and Carlisle at three o' clock in the morning, they had stocked up and would be okay for the next week.

The only thing left to worry Edward, was that he had to go to school today, and his precious love, Bella, would not be there with him. Letting a rueful sigh escape his pursed lips, Edward plopped down on the couch to the right of the entrance room. He closed his eyes. Though he could not sleep, he wanted to think. ostly about Bella, and what could possibly happen with that vision of Alice's. He wanted to prevent it, but didn't know how...

Hours later, Edward got up from his spot on the couch. Looking at the clock on the wall, he decided to get ready and go to school. In a matter of seconds, he had a decent blue button up shirt on with nice blue jeans. His hair was neat and spread over his golden eyes some. He looked very handsome to mere mortals. Or as he put it, unbearable.

Reaching for his book bag, he grasped hold of it and rushed out the door to the silver volvo outside the house. Yanking the door open and sliding into the driver's seat, Edward ran the engine for a couple of seconds. Revving it, he backed away from his house, and regretfully, drove to school. It was only a matter of minutes when he arrived at the highschool. Stopping the volvo in a spot, he grabbed his book bag and quickly exited his car. Entering the school, he stared around cautiously. Edward did not want to risk ever running into the girl in Alice's vision.

Too bad...

He ran into a person, sending papers flying everywhere. Bending down to pick them up, he handed them to the person, then turning to look at their face. He froze.

She was _beautiful_. It took some effort for Edward to keep his jaw up. His eyes explored her face; the way her nose stood out amongst her pale and soft looking skin. Her hair came down to her lower back in soft brown curls, bangs parting against her forehead. Then, his eyes met hers, a golden brown just like his own. He shook his head some and got up, offering her his hand.

The girl smiled softly, taking it. It was as strong as marble, just like his. Wait... this girl couldn't be...

"Hi." she said softly, breaking through the silence and his thought process. "My name is Nala. Nala Muscot."

"My name is Edward Cullen." he replied, his eyes never leaving her face. Her beautiful face.

"Nice to meet you, Edward." she said smoothly, almost velvety.

"Yes... same to you." he replied, his eyes lingered on her face for a while longer, then, Edward permitted himself to look at her no more.

"I'll see you around school?" he asked her.

"Most definitely." Nala smiled in response, turning and floating down to the office building.

A "Wow." escaped Edward's lips vefore her turned to go to his locker and get to his first class. Science class.

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I really enjoy all your support and will try my very best to continue quicker, but things have been hectic and crazy all week, so it may take me some time! **

**Thanks to alittwilight for being so observant. Alice wouldn't really be mad, if she knew it was best for Edward's sake. She loves Bella still, but, what is best for her brother is best for her brother. I'm not entirely sure, just making this up as I go along. XD Thanks again and keep checking back for more!**

**.:.:l-lKenz Katl-l:.:.**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: I thought that I would be very nice and add a little something extra for you all to enjoy! Hope you like it!**

**.:.:l-lKenz Katl-l:.:.**

**-----x-----**

The class was working on a lab for figuring out the elements in a soda, when the door opened and the principal of the school stepped in and the girl Edward had seen from before was following. He blinked and stared, almost not paying attention to where he was putting his sodium to create a soda substance. It was the voice of Mike Newton that snapped him out of his trance.

"Whoa Cullen! Think your soda will be salty enough?" he said with laughter. Edward snapped back to reality and hurried to get his work area cleaned up. Then, he heard it. Her thoughts...

_He seems to be like me... that Edward Cullen... _He had heard her think. Then, he became a little aggravated for the words that had been spoken very clearly buzzed and were not understandable anymore. He glared with confusion. How come he could only hear parts of her thoughts? What was going on here? Wait... she had thought _He seems to be like me... _What could that mean? Wait... had Edward's prediction been correct? Was she really what he thought she was. He didn't know.

These thoughts plagued him for a while till he heard the teacher stand up from his desk and clear his throat loudly. The class' attention was mandatory.

Edward looked up, catching Nala's gaze.

"This is Nala Muscot, class." the teacher said. "And she is a new addition to our school and your class. Please make her feel at home. She is new to Forks and this school."

Nala smiled at the teacher and whispered something to him. The teacher nodded and pointed to the empty seat next to Edward. Edward gulped. Today was going to be a _long _day.

She sighed and set her binder down. Edward couldn't help but take a peek at the pictures that covered its shiny and plastic surface. His eyes wavered on the various pictures with Nala and a blonde haired girl, about the same age as them. He couldn't help but ask her.

"Is that your sister or something?" he asked Nala, completely pushing the lab out of his mind, focusing on her.

"Um, yes." she smiled, looking at him. "She was twenty years of age. Or as she likesd to put it 'Twenty years young.' "

She laughed like little bells. Her laugh was extroardinary to Edward's ears. Lovely. It was as if there was a little joke he had missed.

"Oh. She looked a bit... um... younger to me." Edward replied, looking back down at the binder.

"That's because those were taken two years ago." Nala informed him. "My sister died just last year."

A shadow of sadness engulfed her lovely features, making Edward sad for her.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." he said softly.

"It's okay." she replied looking away. "She was dumb after all. It was a drunk driving accident."

Edward looked away as well. "Oh."

"For a guy who seems to be smart, you sure use the word 'Oh' alot." Nala laughed again.

Edward turned to look at her, his face bewildered. If he could have blushed, he would have, but seeing as he was a vampire and all... Suddenly, Edward couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry," Edward said. "I tend to be very shy around new people."

She laughed. "It's okay. I am the same way."

They laughed together. This drew some attention from the people around them. Edward stopped laughing and turned back to his lab.

She was over his shoulder in a flash.

"You need more food coloring." she said, reaching for the purple food color powder. She reached over his arm to pour some into it. By accident, Nala's arm brushed against his, and it sent a shock through his limbs. Edward flinched a little. He was surprised to see that Nala did too.

She looked to him with confusion, then seemed to shake it off and look away again. They were silent for the rest of the class time.


	6. Chapter Six

**Thank you all reviewers! No worries... Edward will find a way to be faithful. XxJanaxX and Where'sMyEdward are both the closest guessers yet. Ha, ha! Hope you all enjoy my newest update! Things will start to unwravel in the next chapter.**

**Oh! And no worries to those who fear he will cheat on Bella! Just so you all know ahead of time, he will NOT cheat on her. Edward will be able to resist the girl's power. **

**And I am so sorry for leaving you guys dead for so long! Haha! My computer got a really bad virus, and it wasn't working for forever because we couldn't get a guy to come and fix it till like, last month. He said it would take a while, and that the computer needed to sit for a few weeks till it could regain its energy. So we couldn't use it again since last week. And last week I was busy, so yeah! Sorry for the inconvenience! .**

**.:.:l-lKenz Katl-l:.:.**

**-----x-----**

Edward sighed as he made his descent down the staircase and to the Lunch Room. His eyes darted the halls for any sign of _her_. He was unsure... self concious. This startled him. Edward was not the type to be self concious. He never had really cared for other's thoughts or feelings about him. Except for now.

What was it about her that made him nervous? Hadn't he only just met her a few hours ago? He had. So, why was this happening? Something was not right here...

On the edge of Edward's mixed up reality, something seemed to click. Maybe his theory was closer than it seemed to be. In science class, when his arm brushed against hers, it had seemed like... well... she was barely human. He felt no pulse, though the brush was brief. It was as if... she were a vampire just like him.

Entering the crowded Lunch Room, Edward got into the diminishing line to get the food, he knew, and others knew he wouldn't be eating. But the majority of those others would never know the reason why. It was one of those things he was forbidden to share. Well, most of the time. There was Bella.

Finally getting his pizza and can of pepsi, Edward turned to where his "sister" Alice and "brother" Jasper sat. Now it was just him and his brother and sister left at Forks highschool. The other Cullens had graduated and are "at college."

Edward paused in surprise when he noticed they were not alone. Nala sat with them. Edward walked over to the table slowly, eyeing her the whole time. He wondered why she was sitting with them. It made him very suspicious. Sitting down next to Jasper, Edward switched his gaze to Alice.

She simply smiled and went back to talking to Nala. Nala and her sounded like they were planning on going shopping sometime in the near future. But, he didn't pay much attention. He was too busy staring at Nala.

Time seemed to fly as Alice and Nala talked, and Edward and Jasper just sat there, trying their best to ignore the two girls. The bell rang, and Edward stood up, walking over to the trash can to dump his tray. He felt something brush against his shoulder and he saw Nala standing there, getting ready to dump her own tray.

"Hello Edward." she said softly, smiling up at him, as she tossed the stuff on her tray in the garbage.

"Hello." he replied, not meeting her gaze.

"You didn't speak to me at all during lunch. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing is something."

He felt this strange pull on his mind, and Edward was saying, "You're right. Nothing is something."

Edward was now very confused. What was happening? Was she controling him? He didn't know. But, he would figure it out soon enough. Because, whatever it was, he did not like it.

"Would you care to tell me what is bothering you?" she asked.

Edward fought against the pull this time, and forced himself to say, "No. Goodbye Nala. See you when we have another class."

Then, leaving her there, Edward left the lunch room and went to his car. He decided to skip the rest of the school day. He wanted to figure out what was happening with him, what was so strange with this girl.


	7. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Dear Readers,  
I am sorry for not updating for a long time! I haven't gotten any comments to urge me forward. Hope this Author Note helps! I need supporters: ) Haha Kenz Kat P.S.  
FORGIVE ME! x3 


	8. Chapter Seven

Edward's Volvo pulled up to his house. In a flash, Alice had shown up, obviously seeing him leaving the school grounds. Jasper was with her.  
Jasper (the "youngest" child) raised his eyebrows in surprise at Edward's frustration. Tipping his head to the side, he frowned and tried to decipher the meaning behind Edward's mood. Edward could sense his brother's thoughts flowing towards him in big groups.  
The thoughts: 'What are you frustrated about?', 'Is it Bella?', 'Is it the new girl?', 'What is wrong?' among others were what Jasper directed towards him. Edward sighed and turned his back on the two, annoyance teaming up with his frustration made his mood darken even more.  
Like what Edward had not wanted, happened. Alice and Jasper followed him. Gritting his teeth, Edward turned to face them and growled.  
"Leave. Me. Alone." he hissed. The naked shock on both their faces did not surprise him. He hardly ever acted this way with his "family.  
"If that is what you want..." Alice mumbled, dropping her gaze to the path of trodden earth underneath her feet. "We will leave you to your thoughts"  
Edward nodded, letting her know that he was thankful she would oblige so willingly. Alice turned, grabbing Jasper's arm in the process, and the two ran off, leaving Edward to his jumbled thoughts and suspicions.  
Walking out to his private area of the forest surrounding their house, Edward sat on a boulder that sat by a small stream, bubbling and rushing over little shining stones. Keeping his gaze steady on these things, Edward looked just like a statue. He sat, unmoving, deep in thought.  
'She must be a vampire. I don't sense heartbeat whenever I touch her, and she bears no warmth like humans normally do.' he thought to himself. 'But, why would she care about me? She has never met me before. And, why can I only hear partial thoughts from out of her head. It's like she knows that I know what she is thinking, and she is blocking me from her mind... wait... is that even possible'  
For several hours, Edward contemplated what could possibly be wrong with this girl. So far, this was all he had come up with.  
1. Nala IS a vampire.  
2. She has a strange power that can control others.  
3. Her involvment with him has something to do with Bella.  
4. He needs to find out why she is here.  
--x-  
Again, sorry for short chapters: )  
Hope everyone is doing good, and thanks to those of you who are still here to support me! I really appreciate it!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Edward or any of the canons. le sigh But, Nala is all my creation, so that is one upside. Ha!  
Thanks and keep R&R-ing!  
Kenz Kat 


	9. Chapter Eight

Stretching his arms, Edward walked out of the forest, he decided to let Alice know what he had come up with. Having probably seen that he planned on speaking to her, Alice was perched on the porch of their house, gazing warily at the direction Edward was coming from. He put up a hand, letting her know he was better now, and she relaxed her stance.

"I think I know what is wrong with Nala." he breathed, furrowing his eyebrows in determination to get his point across to his usually stubborn "sister".

"How could there be anything wrong with her?" Alice dipped her head to the side with curiosity.

"Remember your vision? What exactly did you see? Who was the girl you saw me with?" he asked.

"Yes, I remember," she winced. "I don't know who the girl was though. She was too blurry because it is someone we didn't know."

"_Didn't_?" Edward stressed the word, trying to get her to spit out whatever she was thinking. Because, all he could hear from her thoughts were her counting to one hundred in several different languages. Darn that Alice for being so fluent in foreign languages!

"Well..." she bit her lip, avoiding his gaze.

He clenched his teeth. This was going to be tougher than he had thought it would be.

"Alice... tell me what is up. You had another vision didn't you?"

Still not looking at him, she nodded her head. Edward sighed. Now they were getting somewhere.

"I-i saw almost the same thing, but some things were different..." she hesitated. "You... and Nala..."

_I knew it. _He thought in slight triumph.

"That's all I wanted to know. I suspect she wants to get to me, so whoever she works for, can get to Bella. She has some strange power that can control others. I know that for a fact, for, I have fought the pull of it."

Alice raised her eyebrows in anticipation, not uttering a word.

"She is a vampire too, Alice." he muttered in a dark tone.

"I've... sort of known this." she looked at him. If she could blush, she would be right about now. The nervous look on her face could never be concealed; the way her eyes were wide, and her neck and cheek muscles tensed.

Edward nodded. She was forgiven for not letting him know sooner.

"I need to find her." he said softly, looking up at the fading skies. "I have to find out what is going on."

Alice didn't answer. Taking that as her cue, she got up and flew inside of the house.

Edward was now on a mission. He needed to find out where this girl was, and why she was here. Turning, he rushed to his car and climbed in while turning the keys in one swift movement. The engine purred as he pulled out of the driveway, driving down the path of gravel, all senses aware and ready to find his target.

--

He passed cars on the freeway at above 100 miles an hour. He chuckled at the thought of what Bella would have said about this.

_"Slow down Edward! You are going too fast!" she would say._

_"Relax Bella, I am a good driver." Edward would reply, and then Bella would be in a complete freak out session._

Edward searched the minds of pedestrians on the sidewalk once he reached town. He searched for images of her or thoughts related to her. It took about an hour, but Edward had finally tracked her down. Pulling quickly in front of an apartment complex, the wheels of the volvo squealing in protest, he hopped onto the sidewalk, marching up to the door marked _192_.

**--x--**

**Okay! This chapter is a little longer, and I am proud of that! Yea! Haha**

**Anywho, thanks all for Reviewing, and, I will try to keep up! We are nearing the end peoples! Eeeeee!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the canons, though Nala is of my creation!**

**Keep R&Ring! Thanks!**

**Kenz Kat**


End file.
